Will it end with a bangOne Direction Fanfic
by 3mmal33
Summary: Emma a girl who has a best friend Louis but when they met Harry and Liam thing went a bit crazy and start to go wrong when Emma can't remember the boy who loves her deeply who could that be? will she remember. Her past is revealed BANG! will it end?
1. Chapter 1 Harry and Liam

Chapter-1

Today was the beginning of the summer holidays which meant only one thing…Fun was on its way. I woke up and turned sleepily towards the clock on my bedside table to check the time only for me to realise it was already 12.00pm. I began to stumble out of my bed feeling a little dizzy as I had got up a bit too fast. Once I had regained my balance I decided to check my phone the display read [8] Missed Calls and [5] New Messages as soon as I had seen it I knew who they were off.

**Message 1-**_ Hey Emz xxx_

**Message 2- **_Emz u up? xxx_

**Message 3- **_Wake up smelly xxx_

**Message 4-**_Hello any1 home…xxx_

**Message 5-**_Okay I give in ring me when you get this :P xxx_

All the messages and calls were off Louis he can be so annoying at times but I love him he is the best friend anyone could ask for. I decided I best phone him before more annoying texts come along as I began to dial his number another phone call came through it was Abbie.

"Hey, Abbie" I answered

"Hey, Emma you coming today or not were already at the beach waiting" She questioned

"Oh crap I forget I'll quickly get dressed see you soon Abz" I rushed

"Bye Emz" Abbie sighed

She was probably thinking typical Emma because I always did this slept in because I forget im going somewhere she would be right though typical me I laughed to myself.

…..

As I approached the beach I could see my friends already set up in our usual spot. They all turned round looked at me and began laughing they were obviously laughing because of how forgetful I was so I joined in with them there was only 4 of us in total me, Louis, Abbie and Vicky but it was a comfortable number. I finally reached them and casually sat next to Louis as if nothing had happened and I had been there the whole time.

…..

A few hours had passed when we decided to a 2 on 2 volleyball match me and Louis vs Abbie and Vicky. Me and Louis were well ahead when to boys began walking closer to us we all looked at them in confusion wondering what they were doing. As they approached us the lanky boy on the right with curly hair began to speak.

"Hey guy's im Harry and this is Liam and we were just wondering if we could join in with the game? 3 on 3?"

I quickly glanced at everyone and they all gave me the look of approval so I turned back to harry and replied "Yehh sure you join Abbie and Victoria and Liam you join me and Louis"

He nodded in approval and they joined in it wasn't long till Abbie, Vicky and Harry caught up to us so we decided to have a deciding match then call it quits. When we eventually finished me Louis and Liam came away victorious then we decided to go sit down back in our spot and get to know each other. It turns out Liam and Harry has just moved here and will be starting our sixth-form after summer as we would be as well so they were happy they would know people at the school.

As we were talking well into the night I could barely keep my eyes of harry I wasn't sure why there was just something about him that dragged me in that wanted me there in his arms keeping me warm on this cool summer evening. I also caught him looking at me a few times and each time I would smile awkwardly at him and bite my bottom lip in discomfort at the fact I had been caught. Louis began to notice us looking at each other I could tell because he kept sending me a questioning glance but my only reply was a smile.

…..

When we came to the decision it was a good idea to leave an Idea sprung into my head.

"Hey Harry would you and Liam like to come to my annual barbeque party tomorrow?" I questioned

"Annual barbeque party?" He asked

"Every summer my parents give me a night to myself in the house so I can hold my annual barbeque party its normally just us four but there would be room for you guys and plenty of food" I stated to him

He gave a questioning glance to Liam "What do you think mate?

"I Think it sounds good fun im in" replied Liam

"Okay guess that's us coming then" said harry as he looked deep into my eyes and a smile crept across his features.

"Okay see you tomorrow guys bye" I shouted as they had already started walking

Louis Abbie and Vicky were all staring at me shocked that I had invited them to the party as when we were talking I didn't say much I just cuddled into Louis mostly as he was a lot warmer than me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" they replied "let's go"


	2. Chapter 2 Barbeque party!

**Chapter-2**

I was pottering about from about 11.00am till now when I knew it wouldn't be long till all my best friends arrived and our new "friends" Harry and Liam, I couldn't wait my barbeque party was always great fun but for some unknown reason there was butterflies in the pit of my stomach it felt as though they were taunting me.

I dashed up my stairs towards my bedroom to get ready for the long night ahead, I still was undecided on an outfit so I gave in and just chucked on my baggy jeans, I 3 Paris hoodie and my high-tops it's not like I was going out.

…..

I ran down the stairs as the doorbell chimed filling the whole house with the sound like it was some sort of aroma. I swung open the door only to reveal my best friend ever Louis was at the door with the biggest grin ever on his face as he loved my barbeque party's as much as I did it was our favourite summer event ever.

"Hey, Emz" He grinned

"Hey, Louis who would've guessed you would be first and early" I giggled

"You know me Emz" Louis replied with his smile still spread right across his face

"I do, I do too much really" I chuckled

Louis's only reply was his evil glare he gave me that I could never take seriously so I was folded over with laughter in a matter of seconds and it wasn't long till Louis was either as we began to calm down we were interrupted by yet another chime from the doorbell, this time it was of course Abbie and Vicky they were both standing there with their bags flung over their shoulders casually. I started laughing for some unknown reason but even still Louis Abbie and Vicky all joined in as Abbie and Vicky stumbled into my house.

"So, guess that just leaves Harry and Liam to come" I Sighed as I had just calmed down

"Guess so" they all replied in sync

I smiled "Want to wait on the trampoline for them"

"Sure" they said again in sync, god it was creepy

We lay on the trampoline for a while, cloud watching.

"I see a dog" Abbie stated

"Where at?" I questioned

"Right there" Abbie replied stretching her finger as far as she could point at the shaped cloud.

I simply replied "Oh I see it" even though it looked like a mighty deformed dog, these kind of conversations went on for a while till I heard footsteps on my drive and my doorbell yet again chime its way through the house I dashed to the door knowing exactly who it would be, Harry and Liam.

I directed them through my house into my back garden where the rest of the guys still remained fighting over what cloud looks like what, I giggled at them.

"Hey, Guys whose hungry because now everyone here we might aswell get the party started" I smiled

They all agreed and began to walk over to me to help set up the barbeque and the drinks table. Louis began cooking the burgers and sausages as it was always his job to cook and my job to keep him company while he does. Me and Louis were giggling and chatting the whole time the food cooked while the rest of them began getting to know each other more, me and Lou began talking about holidays and how we both agreed we should go Ibiza one day just for the fun of it not for a particular reason just FUN!

…..

Once we had all scoffed down our food and watered it down with a drink me and Louis thought it would be fun to mention Ibiza to everyone, and when they all agreed it would be a good idea to do it one day in the future I had a bright idea and dashed upstairs not to return for a good while, when I did reappear downstairs I got a lot of confused glares as I strode across the grass laptop in hand.

"So, guys…" I said breaking the silence that had fallen

"Yes" they replied

"Who fancies going Ibiza this weekend for only £50 each including hotel all exclusive and flight?" I questioned

They all just stared at me in shock and they all began to nod so I was on it in a flash and in instant our tickets were booked and that meant only 1 thing were going Ibiza in 2 days.

We all started giggling with excitement and the bizarreness of the situation, this was turning out to be my best barbeque party ever.


	3. Chapter 3 Michaela

Chapter-3

My barbeque party was now only a distant memory as today in only 4 hours we will be heading to sunny Ibiza. I was excited that time was flying by I mean yesterday just seemed like a blur, I was packed and ready to go as Louis would be here to pick me up in just 5 minutes, excitement pumped through my veins I couldn't wait. Harry, Liam, Vicky and Abbie were meeting us at the Airport as they were going in Harry's car.

Louis arrived in a rush of excitement and happiness himself he couldn't stop jumping when he finally got me in his embrace we were jumping up and down together, we always did this when we were happy, tradition I suppose.

…

When we arrived at the airport I could see our friends from a mile off because of Vicky's platinum blonde and electric blue hair. They all waved when they caught site of me and Louis approaching them they all had massive smiles spread across their faces, I giggled at the look of them all.

"What you giggling at? Harry questioned

"You Guys" I giggled even more

"What about us?" Liam asked looking a little confused

"Nothing" I said "Never mind"

…

When we arrived into the departure lounge after all the hassle of checking in and getting security checked, I saw a face that looked all too familiar…It can't be I thought to myself it won't be here. Although as we got closer I was positive it was her so I took the risk and shouted up.

"Hey, Michaela"

The girl turned round and her mouth opened as she was about to speak.

"EMMA!" Michaela screamed

"Omg it is you" I said to her while we were already in an embrace, at this point all my friends were looking at me in much confusion.

"This is Michaela guys, she was my best friend for many years when I lived in Ireland but then I moved away and we lost contact" They all nodded understanding the situation and smiled.

"Thought I was your best friend" Piped up Louis

"You are" I giggled "I can have more than one"

I turned back to Michaela "So where are you going today then"

"Ibiza" was her reply

"Omg that's where we are going aswell you should totally hang about with us"

She nodded in agreement "Stay here I have to get some people first"

"Okay don't be long"

When Michaela with two boys I became suspicious as to who they were, then I recognized both of them,

"Omg Niall and Zayn what you guys doing here?" I shouted

"Were going Ibiza aswell" Niall piped up smiling

A puzzled look then spread across my face, when I realised Zayn wasn't from Ireland he was from Blackpool like I was now I knew this because he went to my school.

"Michaela how do you know Zayn he lives in Blackpool like me he goes my school"

"Erm...Emma I moved to Blackpool two years ago I tried to get hold of you but I never could" she said with a sorry look on her face.

"Its okay were here now aren't we" I smiled

She nodded and we re-joined my friends and set off towards our gate to wait for our plane that in just 1 hour and 30 minutes will depart for Ibiza.


	4. Chapter 4 Going down!

Chapter-4

Time went by really fast that it wasn't long till we were boarding the flight it was one were we had to get a bus to the plane then climb the stairs it was only when I stepped outside I realised how windy and cold it was a cold chill ran right through my body and Louis hugged me in tight as he knew I had a massive phobia of planes.

When we boarded it was a plane that went 2, 4, 2 and we all had 2's apart from Michaela, Niall and Zayn who were sat on 4 but they were opposite me and Louis, Harry and Liam sat in front of us and Vicky and Abbie behind Me and Louis were on the seats right opposite the wing this made me even more nervous so as the air hostesses were at the front doing the health and safety demo I just snuggled into Louis trying to hold back my tears. All I could hope is that I wouldn't need anything shown in this demo because if I did it meant only one thing we were going down!

After we had finally got in the air the air hostesses were bringing round drinks and snacks, because we could have our seatbelts off Harry turned round to talk to me and Liam turned to talk to Louis and behind us I could see Vicky and Abbie leaning over to talk to Michaela.

"So…guessing you don't like flying?" Harry questioned

"No I do not I hate it, it scares me so much" I replied

"Aww I wish I could comfort you but there's nothing much I can do from here" he reached down as if he was going to hug me to display his inability to move.

"It's okay I have Louis" I saw Harry mumble something "what?" I questioned.

"Nothing" he said with a look as if to say shit I was caught

I stared into Harry's emerald eyes and couldn't help but feel like I was falling in love with the personality hidden behind them, I didn't realise how long I was staring until Harry spoke,

"Erm…Emma what you staring at?"

"Oh err…nothing sorry" I replied.

"Okay" Harry laughed clearly not believing me.

Harry's P.O.V.

I Looked down at Emma to see her staring into my eyes, I couldn't help but giggle inside it was then I decided to speak "Erm…Emma what you staring at?"

"Oh err…nothing sorry" She replied looking a bit baffled as she realised how long she'd been staring.

"Okay" I replied totally not believing a word she said.

"I. Err…need to pee" she mumbled

"Good to know" I laughed after as she walked away.

Emma's P.O.V.

"I. Err…need to pee" did I really just say that better make it believable I thought as I got up and wandered to the toilet.

"Good to know" Harry replied with a snigger.

I stood in the cubicle for a believable amount of time then flushed the toilet and washed my hands then just walked casually back to my seat.

"God Emz you know how to be annoying" said Louis as I climbed over him

"You can't talk" I replied.

…

Everything was going fine when suddenly the air hostesses stopped what they were doing and began dashing towards their seats and buckled up their belts when I began to realise the seatbelt sign had flashed on this is when I suddenly began to get worried and began putting my seatbelt on but I couldn't do it I was shaking to much then I felt some warm hands reassure mine and quickly buckle my seatbelt.

"It's only a little turbulence Emz don't worry" Louis reassured

I began to cry so Louis pulled me into his embrace rubbing circles on my back with his soft palm.

"We'll be fine" I heard Harry shout

"Yeah don't worry Emz" Liam, Vicky and Abbie said in sync this made me smile them all trying to cheer me up but then all of sudden the plane dropped a little then began to rock from side to side this was when the smile was wiped of my face and was replaced with floods of tears.

Then suddenly there was a voice over the speaker "Hello, this is your captain I would like to inform you that we are suffering really bad turbulence and im not sure when it will be over so please hold tight and stay as calm as possible, Thank you"

This announcement did not help me stay calm if anything it made me worse…and that's when I heard the crack I didn't know where it had come from I couldn't really focus as we were going up and down like a bouncy ball, then I saw it the split in the wing and all I could think is this is not good this is not good at all. I turned to Louis,

"Did you not hear that?" I asked

"What?" he replied

"That cracking noise" I said

"What cracking noise Emz I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Look" I stated pointing at the crack in the wing.

"SHIT!" Louis shouted

"What" I asked worry spreading across my face again.

"Emz I don't want to scare you but we are probably going to go down and it won't be because were landing" Louis explained

"You…you mean were going to crash" I stuttered tears rolling down my face again

"Yehh Emz im sorry" He said crying also

"What's up with you blubber mouths" I heard harry call from in front

"Were…going to crash" I stammered as I could still feel the lump in my throat.

"Really?" questioned Liam

"Did we just hear you right were going to crash" asked Abbie and Vicky from behind.

"Yes its true do you really think me of all people will lie about that!" I shouted

"Wow Emz calm down its going to be ok" Harry said

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay as were still going up and down like something not right and there's a big ass crack in the wing" I shouted at Harry.

There was another creak after that and the crack in the wing got bigger, this is when the captain's voice came over the speaker again "Everyone aboard this flight I hate to cause panic but we are going to crash land and im not sure when or where so please do try stay calm I am going to drop the oxygen masks soon and everyone try to prepare yourself for landing. Thank you"

Okay so I was panicking before now I was at the point where I was at the point of a panic attack, when suddenly the plane began to drop and I knew this was it we were going down and this might be the end. As I could see the ground nearing and the impact on the way everything then became blurry then slowly it went black…


	5. Chapter 5 Crash Landing!

Chapter-5

Harry's P.O.V

As I tried to reassure Emma all I heard from behind me was,

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay as were still going up and down like something not right and there's a big ass crack in the wing"

Wow Emma really mustn't like flying when she's acting like this over a little turbulence, then my thoughts were interrupted by a creaking noise I turned around confused only to see Emma looking out the window. Was she right was there a crack in the wing? My thoughts were interrupted again by the captain's voice over the speaker again "Everyone aboard this flight I hate to cause panic but we are going to crash land and im not sure when or where so please do try stay calm I am going to drop the oxygen masks soon and everyone try to prepare yourself for landing. Thank you"

OMG, Emma was right were going to crash this can't be happening all I wanted to do was keep Emma safe but I couldn't I was too far away ,this made me panic she must be so scared right now. It was when I turned to look out of the window when I realised the ground was nearing and I could tell we were going to make a big impact on the ground just looking at it. I started worrying even more I turned to check on Emma to see she was out cold with Louis beside her checking her making sure she was okay he didn't look hopeful but there was no time to talk, we were about to land.

…..

I woke up feeling a little hazy only to realise I was in a room with all white walls and a simple little chair placed next to the bed I double checked to see if I was where I thought I was…the hospital. I heard footsteps approach my room and when I turned around I could see a nurse she walked in and came up to me with a smile on her face,

"Oh hello, darling your awake I see, you are defiantly a very lucky young boy"

"What do you mean Im a lucky young boy?" I questioned

"You were in a plane crash, you and all your friends got away with only minor injuries although there was one girl erm…Emma I think"

I interrupted her as I heard Emma's "Emma what's up with her I want to see her and I want to see her now"

"Im sorry darling you can't see her right now she's in a critical state we aren't sure which way she'll go we just hope she'll pull through"

I began to cry, "No she can't be, she can't die I never got to tell her"

"Tell her what honey?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" I blubbered

"I'm so sorry; we will keep you updated about her"

"Please I must see her surely she can hear me" I stated.

"She can darling but right now we aren't let anyone see her not even family, right just let me quickly check you over before I release you"

"Okay" I mumbled

….

Once I was released I had to go home although all I wanted to do was be by Emma's bed. I couldn't stop all the horrible thoughts running through my head like; what if she dies, what if she's dead now and they don't think I need to know what if she's permanently ill if she wakes up. I began to cry again it would kill me if I never got to tell Emma how I feel.


	6. Chapter 6 Please dont go!

Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V.

Today me and my friends including Niall, Zayn and Michaela had decided we were going to hang out to try and keep our minds off Emma until we were allowed to see her. Although I knew it just wasn't going to feel the same without her around it was like someone was repeatedly kicking me in the stomach whenever I thought about her not being here.

….

We were all sat in the spot on the beach were me, Liam, Louis, Vicky, Abbie and Emma all got to know each other I can remember that day like it was only yesterday…the day I clasped eyes on Emma.

"Hey Hazza, you coming in?" Louis and Liam asked.

"Erm…no I'll pass" I said. I wondered why Louis didn't look so worried unless it was because he knew Emma so well he knew she would pull through.

My phone started to buzz beside me, I glanced to see the caller ID but there wasn't one, I answered it anyway in case it was something important.

"Hello" I said in a questioning tone.

"Hello is this Harry, Harry Styles" the women asked.

"Erm…yes it is, can I help you?"

"Im Gemma, I work at the hospital and I would like to know if you're able to come to the hospital now, you and a boy called Louis?"

"Yes we can come but can I ask why?"

"We need your help we will explain upon your arrival" she explained

"Okay" I mumbled as I began to run towards Louis.

I had put the phone down while I was running so I was able to talk to Louis.

"Hey, Lou get dried and dressed I need you to come with me"

"What? Why?" he asked

"Just do it I'll explain in the car"

"Okay" was his only reply.

…

When me and Louis arrived at the hospital we both instantly knew it was about Emma. The nurse began to explain to us that we needed to be with her and talk to her to try get her to communicate with us, the nurses thought we were the best option because we were both in the accident aswell and both seemed to have a close bond with her. Me and Louis agreed to this and walked up to Emma's room, Omg im going to see her what will she look like, then I saw her she was lying on the hospital bed looking very frail and weak her skin very pale and her lips looked dry, her eyes were closed it was like she was sleeping but it didn't look like a peaceful sleep no not at all.

I let Louis speak to her first as he had known her the longest and probably had a lot more to say, I could hear a lot of crying coming from the room which was obviously Louis because Emma couldn't even twitch her finger never mind cry.

When Louis came out because his time was up I opened my arms to give him a comforting hug as he was still in floods of tears.

"She can't die harry she can't leave me please say she won't leave me"

"Im sorry mate but I wish I could say she won't but im not going to give you false hope" I said this as I felt a tear roll down my face.

Louis looked up at me with his tear stained face "Good luck please try and wake her"

"I'll try" I replied as I walked into the room shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to the chair placed next to Emma's bed and sat down thinking through what I would say but I just couldn't think of how to say how I felt in words, so I just started with the small talk.

"Hello Emma I hope you can hear this if you can its Harry and im just here to tell you, you're are going to pull through and when you get out of here it's going to be nothing but a distant memory"

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand" I said as I placed my fingers through hers.

Emma's P.O.V.

I heard more footsteps come towards me, all I kept thinking was where am I, as everything was constantly black I did try my best to reopen my eyes but I kept repeatedly losing that battle they weren't having any of it.

I heard someone start to speak in a muffled voice but very deep it sounded all too familiar.

"Hello Emma I hope you can hear this if you can its Harry and im just here to tell you, you're are going to pull through and when you get out of here it's going to be nothing but a distant memory"

It was Harry what was he doing here…wherever I am that is I could be on mars and not know it.

"If you can hear me squeeze my hand" I then felt Harry's warm fingers lace through my fragile cold ones. I tried with all my might to squeeze but I just couldn't it seemed impossible. As I kept trying I got more and more annoyed at myself when I couldn't do it I could feel my heart rate quickening and I heard a really fast beeping noise come from beside me it sounded like a heart monitor was I in hospital? My heart rate got even faster as I came to the realisation of where I was I got very scared, I could only slightly hear two voices in the room it sounded like they were whispering.

"Emma please calm down, you can't leave me and Louis, you can't do this to us Emma please calm down"

What was he talking about calm down my thoughts were interrupted as I felt I was slipping into a deeper slumber it felt like the darkness was taking over.

Harry's P.O.V.

All of a sudden I heard Emma's heart monitors beeping quicken I looked at it confused and I realised that her heart rate was quickening so I quickly pressed the button and called in the nurse she began explaining things to me and told me it would be best if I left, I nodded but before I walked out I shouted over to Emma

"Emma please calm down, you can't leave me and Louis, you can't do this to us Emma please calm down" I hoped this would work and she would realise what was happening and she would calm down but it didn't work if anything her heart rate quickened but then it began to slow down to an incredibly slow pace there was a two second pause between each beep. I thought to myself no she can't be no please don't take her we need her and she needs us.

Please don't die Emma…


	7. Chapter 7 The miracle

Chapter 7

Louis P.O.V

I could hear harry talking to Emma through the door, I just hoped he could wake her or even get her to communicate in some way. I couldn't lose Emma she is the best thing that ever happened to me.

I saw a nurse walk into Emma's room she must be going to tell Harry his time was up but he had only been in there 5 minutes. I began to wonder what was going on and that's when I heard Harry approaching the door and he said:

"Emma please calm down, you can't leave me and Louis, you can't do this to us Emma please calm down"

What did he mean she can't leave us what was happening? It was then Harry walked out and I heard Emma's heart monitor the 2 second gap between each beep. My heart began to race why was her heart rate so slow and then it hit me she's dying…

"Hey, Louis I need to tell you something" I heard Harry call.

"Erm...Yeah sure" I muttered

"Louis Emma's heart rate dramatically increased while I was in there as she began to worry about something im not sure what and now it slowing down the nurse isn't sure what to do she thinks Emma might be telling us its time" He explained with tears rolling down his face.

"Time what do you time she isn't gonna…" I was interrupted by the noise of Emma's Heart monitor flatlining.

"Noooooooooo" I screamed and I looked at Harry he was in floods of tears, it was amazing how much he cared he had only known her a little while and still cared just as much. As we watched the nurses and doctors rush into Emma's room with the crash cart we just crossed our fingers in hope she would pull through.

….

10 minutes had passed and all me and Harry could hear was the doctor's voices,

"1, 2, 3 Clear"

"1, 2, 3, Clear"

But before he could say it a third time he was interrupted by a beeping noise, could it be? Was she alive? A nurse walked out of the room and began to approach us.

"Good news boys, she's alive and awake but we have decided to let her rest then we will check her over later you are welcome to stay but you can't go in just yet"

"Okay thank you" we both replied.

Me and Harry decided we would go to the café to have some food and contact all our friends to tell them the news as they were probably very worried.

…..

After we had eaten we were told we could go back up and see Emma as she had, had her rest and check up and was totally awake now. I had asked the nurse if me and Harry could go in at the same time and she had said it was fine so we were both a bit happier we had the support of each other.

We walked in to see Emma sitting up in her bed she smiled as she seen me but as soon as she caught eyes with Harry she looked very confused as if he had done something wrong.

"Emma why do you look so confused?" I asked

"who is he?" she replied in a hushed tone as she was still very weak.

"What do you mean who is he, he's our friend remember we played volleyball" I explained

"When did we play volleyball" she questioned

I began to feel really confused what was up with her why was she acting like this, I turned to Harry and indicate at him to talk to her, and he nodded.

"Emma remember me please say you do" he begged.

"Im so sorry but I don't know who you are" she replied.

I saw tears begin to roll down Harry's face, I felt so sorry for him I began to wonder if she had lost her memory so I asked her "Emma do you remember your annual barbeque party and we planned Ibiza?"

"Erm…No thought I hadn't had it yet"

"Omg Emma I think you've lost your memory, what's the last thing you can remember" I rushed.

"School, I remember breaking up from school"

"Wow so you remember nothing about the time you've spent with Harry?" I asked.

"Who's Harry"

I took this as a yes and I heard Harry let out an almighty sigh as he began to work towards the door I could see his eyes shining with tears.

"I'll wait for you outside Louis" he mumbled

"Okay Hazza" and with that he walked out and I could hear him crying from inside the room. He must really care about Emma to be that upset about it and that's when I realised what was up…


	8. Chapter 8 De ja vu!

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

It had been a week since Emma had almost died and lost her memory, she was out of hospital now but she still couldn't remember who I was she of course didn't know who Liam was either so he got upset to when we told him the news. Me and Liam didn't hang around with our friends anymore as it grew to be awkward Emma giving us weird looks all the time so we just told them it was ok and to just carry on as they were before.

I was walking down the street when I saw a very familiar face.

"Hey Hazza"

"Hey Lou" I replied with an awkward smile on my face "How's Emma?"

"She's going good its just like good old times" then a expression of awkwardness spread across his face "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok im over it now" I replied trying my best to smile.

He had a look of disbelief on his face "I know you're not ok because I know how you feel about her"

"What do you mean?" I said shock spreading across my features.

"I mean your in love with my best friend" He smiled.

"I'm not" I stated looking away as I was blushing.

"You so are, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's a bit embarrassing don't you think and she doesn't even know, I was going to tell her in Ibiza but I obviously couldn't"

"Are you okay harry you look really down?"

"Yes im fine, I have to go now" I replied

"Wait, Harry do you want to come to the beach we will all be there invite Liam aswell I have an idea to get Emma's memory back" He smiled.

"are you sure it will work?" I questioned.

"Positive I just need to text Kala to tell her that her, Niall and Zayn can't be there"

I looked at him confused.

"Trust me" Louis stated "This is going to work, I'll text you what I need you to do okay?"

"Okay" I smiled still a little confused

Louis had shouted bye and had walked away so I decided I better phone Liam.

"Hey Li"

"Hey Hazza what's up?"

"Fancy coming the beach im really bored"

"Okay meet you there" and then he hung up.

…

When I had met up with Liam we just sat on the beach for a while when I checked my phone [1] New Message it must be off Louis I thought.

**Message 1- **_Hey Hazza we are playing volleyball on the third court can you come up to us and ask to join in 3 on 3? :D p.s this will work just play along okay x_

I looked at my phone a little confused and then that's when it clicked we were going to rein act the first day we met Emma. I began to smile as I thought this plan might actually work what would I do if she does remember me? Tell her? Or would it be too sudden? My thoughts were interrupted by Liam.

"Hey man you going to tell me what's up?"

"Oh yeah" I explained the whole plan to Liam and he agreed with a nod and we began our walk towards our friends.

"Hey guy's im Harry and this is Liam and we were just wondering if we could join in with the game? 3 on 3?" I began and then added a wink towards Louis he grinned back.

I saw Emma look around at all her friends and they all nodded in agreement then she replied her voice soft and calm "Yehh sure you join Abbie and Victoria and Liam you join me and Louis"

Emma's POV

Two guys began to approach me and my friends playing volleyball and an expression of curiosity spread across my face but I just carried on playing until the tall lanky boy began to speak, his face looked all to familiar.

"Hey guy's im Harry and this is Liam and we were just wondering if we could join in with the game? 3 on 3?"

I looked round at all my friends for some agreement and they all nodded, this felt so strange what was it when you feel like it's all happened before…De ja vu that's it that's what this felt like it was weird and I also recognized the two boys faces but I'd swear I'd never seen them before.

I replied to the boy "Yehh sure you join Abbie and Victoria and Liam you join me and Louis" I honestly swear id said this all before my head began to spin in confusion. Harry nodded in agreement, why was that name ringing bells? This all made no sense.

In the end up me, Louis and Liam won and it was all good fun I was starting to really like Harry and Liam they were cool but I felt like I should already like them. Why was this happening?


	9. Chapter 9 Imogen and Josh

Chapter 9-Imogen and Josh

Emma's POV

That night was dragging in so much and all I wanted to do was sleep so I just lay in Louis arms most of the night as we began talking to Liam and Harry to get to know them better although for a reason I still don't know I feel like I already know them.

My head was beginning to hurt as I was overthinking the situation more and more so I asked Louis if he would come for a walk with me and he agreed telling the others we wouldn't be long. Me and Louis began making our way to the promenade when I turned to him and asked him "Louis am I going crazy or do I know Harry and Liam from somewhere?"

But before he could reply my phone went off and I signalled for him to wait one minute and he sighed. I checked my phone and the display read [1] new message, so I unlocked my phone to see who it was off, it had come from an unrecognized number it read:

**Message:** _Hey bet you don't remember me but I sure as hell remember you meet me on the promenade ;) Anonymous xxx_

I stared at my phone in confusion as I continued walking to the promenade with Louis. He kept trying to talk but I just kept saying one minute as I really wanted to know who anonymous was.

When we finally got there I saw two distant blurred figures walking towards us so I walked towards the figure aswell. The two distorted figures started to become more focused and I could see there were a boy and a girl I wondered if any of these were anonymous.

"Emma!" Someone shouted I could see it was the boy his voice all too familiar.

"Hello?" I replied turning to Louis who looked slightly confused.

"It's me Josh you know year 5 Josh"

"OMG is it really you" I screamed running to the boy who was now only a metre or so away.

"It is it's me in the flesh" He smiled "Where's Michaela?"

"I don't know she didn't want to hang out today why?"

"Well she's the one who told me you were here" he smiled

"Oh okay Erm. Josh can I ask a question?"

"You just did" He laughed "Yehh sure go ahead"

"who's this?" I said pointing to the girl trying not to be rude.

"Oh im so sorry how rude of me this is Imogen, Imogen, Emma, Emma, Imogen" he said flicking his eyes between us

"Hey Imogen" I smiled

"Hey Emma" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Anyway would you guys like to come back to our little gathering on the beach?"

"Yehh sure why not" they both replied in unison.

….

Back on the beach everyone was still in the same places as before although of course Imogen and Josh had joined us. We were all having mini conversations between ourselves mainly Harry and Louis, Me, Imogen and Josh and Vicky, Abbie and Liam. Harry looked mad at Louis and I couldn't help but keep glancing over to see what their conversation was about but I just couldn't figure it out.

"Louis are you ok? I called across only loud enough for him to hear.

"Yehh fine" he replied then he just quickly turned away.

This wasn't like Louis he never ignored me he was my best friend for god sake but I just tried to ignore it. I continued my conversation with Josh and Imogen, I like Imogen a lot she was nice and she seemed to like me to, I could see us being great friends, and then there's Josh who just hasn't changed since year 5 at all. I was enjoying myself although still worried about Louis, the last time I checked Harry looked like he was going to cry and Louis was had a look of concern spread across his face.

What's wrong with harry I thought It can't be anything to do with us he had only known us a matter of hours yet I still looked like it pained him to look at me. I couldn't take it any longer so I walked away from my chat with Imy and Josh and marched up to Harry.

"Come with me I want a word" he looked up at me with confusion clear on his face.

I started to walk away waiting for him to follow, "okay" he replied getting up and following me.

Once we were a bit away from the group I spoke up "what's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you look so mad at Louis and so upset when you looked at me"

"I wasn't mad at Louis I was mad at myself and I can't believe you still can't remember why I would be in the slightest way upset" He replied looking angry again.

"Why at yourself? And what do you mean I can't remember I only met you a matter of hours ago I can't have upset you already" I said getting a bit upset.

"I wish you knew Emma I really do but it seems pointless explain it to you I mean you didn't notice the whole time we spent together not that many weeks ago why would you notice now? and trust me Emma it's not you that's upset me no not at all."

"Harry I don't understand I only met you today, although you and Liam did seem familiar is there something I should know push my feelings aside please tell me if there's something I need to know"

"Emma…I don't know how to tell you this but we were good friends not that many weeks ago I mean we were all planning on going Ibiza together, but something went wrong and you lost your memory of your summer and you couldn't remember me and if im honest it was heart shattering"

"Went wrong? What went wrong?" I questioned a bit scared to hear the answer.

"Erm…Emma we were all in a plane crash" Harry replied biting his lip.

Tears began to roll down my face as all the memories were flooding back I really had known Harry and Liam and we were going to Ibiza but things went terribly wrong and we crash landed.

"I'm so sorry Emma I didn't mean to upset you I will go now" he said while walking away.

"Harry no please wait I remember you!"

He turned around almost immediately "Really?"

"Yes I do Harry and I realise what you guys were trying to do today now"

"OMG Emma I can't believe it" He said this while scooping me up into a tight warm hug "I'm so happy" I could feel the tears dripping down his face I was hoping they were happy ones.

"Let's go tell Louis the news" I suggested.

"Good idea" he nodded and we began to walk back.

When we arrived Louis shot me a curious look I just smiled at him. "Harry would you like to tell them"

"Yes" he said all excited "Emma remembers me and Liam" He grinned.

"OMG that's amazing" Louis replied while Liam got of his feet to give me a hug to show his happiness.

Louis also gave me hug and told me he wanted a word later and I instantly became curious and he could see this and he laughed at me.

I re-joined Imy and Josh exchanging phone numbers and continuing our little chat, but the whole time I saw Josh checking out Abbie. I looked at him and laughed "Haha don't even bother Josh she's way out of your league" I giggled "anyway you have Imy"

They both looked confused then Imogen began to laugh "Omg you think I go with him" she laughed even more "Defiantly not im a single pringle" She smiled at me while Josh nudged her a little offended by her words.

The night soon came to an end and we were all really happy especially me and Harry knowing now that I remembered him, when I got home I couldn't stop texting him and that's when I remembered that Louis said he was going to tell me something tonight.

**Message:**_ Hey Lou, It's only me what did you want to tell me? Please don't leave me hanging you know I don't like that P xxx_


	10. Chapter 10 The game!

Chapter 10

"Louis please tell me you promised" I hissed at him down the phone.

"I changed my mind he should tell you"

"What do you mean he should tell me? Who?"

"Never mind Emz I have to go now preparing for tonight see you at 7"

"Okay" I sighed feeling a tad peeved at him but tonight should be fun at Louis.

We were having a little get together with everyone: Me;Louis;Harry;Liam;Zayn;Niall;Abbie;Vicky;Imogen;Michaela;Josh. Wow how our group had changed from only 4 of us to an amazing 11.

…

I knocked on Louis door waiting patiently for him to answer.

"Hey Emz"

"Hey Lou"

"Come on in were all already here so just go straight into the living room"

"Okay" I said as I began walking towards Louis's living room.

As I arrived in the room there was a chorus of heys and a few odd bits of laughter as they began their conversations I had seemed to have interrupted. I smiled at them all and plonked myself on the sofa between Louis and Harry; Louis had not long entered the room.

…..

"I'm bored let's play spin the bottle" Piped up Michaela who was snuggled into Zayn's chest this didn't surprise me as she had already told me they go out.

"Yehh" we all agreed and sat in a circle on Louis living room floor.

Nerves built up inside of me as the bottle span around every time it past me I would jump a little as I knew if I had to kiss someone it would be my first kiss. I know im 16 and still haven't had my first kiss but I was saving myself for the right boy I wanted it to be perfect.

It was soon my turn to spin the bottle but I hadn't noticed as I was so deep in thought about my first kiss…

I reluctantly spun the bottle, silently praying for something to stop this from happening. I watched as the bottle started to slow. I took a deep breath. When will the bottle stop? Who will it land on? Who will steal my first kiss?

The bottle stopped, along with my heart. I looked up into his amazing green eyes. Harry leaned forward, a shy smile playing on his lips. I looked at them, my heart racing, they looked so…kissable.

I found myself leaning forward slightly until our cheeks were just inches apart. He reached his hand out, cupping my face slightly; his hand was soft and warm. I could feel my cheeks heat up at our closeness. His hot breath smelling of mints as I inhaled his smell. He leaned in a bit more and whispered softly in my ear 'don't be afraid' before crashing his lips against mine.

The effects were immediate, my legs felt like jelly (thank god I was sitting down) and I felt a tingling against my lips. I had expected fireworks and sparks but they didn't appear, instead it just felt…right. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance, which I granted eagerly.

I don't know how long we kissed, could be minutes, hours even days but when we finally broke apart I was breath less. My face was on fire, and Harry had a pink tinge in his cheeks. I relaxed as the game continued, noticing my friends raised eyebrows I knew they would want the details of my first kiss later on but for now I was too happy to care.

…

When the game finally ended I sat on the sofa by myself and thought back to the way I had felt when my lips had finally touched Harry's; it had felt perfect, like they were meant to be together. Had he felt it too? I looked at harry again he was laughing, messing about, suddenly I felt this weird feeling in my chest and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. Was I feeling like this all because of one kiss? Are you meant to feel like this after your first kiss?

I'm so confused.


	11. Chapter 11 Jealous are we!

Chapter 11-Jealous are we!

Liam's POV

As Emma's turn to spin the bottle neared I began to get more and more nervous I don't know why I just did. Every time the bottle passed by me the butterflies in my stomach would appear and I didn't understand why, maybe it was because I didn't want to have to kiss her…did I?

I watched the bottle grind to halt in front of his smirking face I could tell this made him really happy Emma's spin had landed on him…Harry. I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel jealousy in the pit of my stomach as he moved closer to her a held her face gently staring into her beautiful blue orbs…wait what am I saying stop thinking like this Liam you don't like her Harry does.

When there kiss was over which felt like hours away which was in reality just a couple of minutes we all decide to call the game quits and start going off into our little conversations I knew I needed to talk to someone about how I was feeling and I knew exactly who that was going to be…Louis.

Harry's POV

Thoughts were spinning round my head as soon as mine and Emma's lips had parted I already knew I liked her but now my feelings were a lot stronger I mean as soon as our lips connected the fireworks began the sparks it felt like 2 pieces of a jigsaw puzzle being fitted perfectly together like it was meant to be. I knew I should tell Emma how I feel but can you imagine my embarrassment if she didn't feel the same wow that would be a proper cringe worthy moment.

I kept glancing over at Emma during the conversation I was having with Imogen and Josh ever so often I would catch her staring to and others she would just be sitting there in a little trance probably in her own world. Suddenly Louis pulled her out of her trance and whispered something to her worry spread across her face she went pale and she quickly stood up and said "guys im so sorry but I really must go"

"I thought you were staying?" Louis questioned looking a tad worried.

"Yehh, but I have things to do just drop it bye guys" and with that she walked out.

Louis stood there looking shocked and then only one thing crossed my mind "Omg man what did you say to her?"

"I only said that she looked like she enjoyed our little game of spin the bottle, I didn't expect that to happen" Louis answered my question.

My face went blank it wasn't that bad was it?

…

Emma's POV

_**Incoming Call-Louis (Carrot boy)**_

I answered warily "hello?"

"Omg Emma are you ok? I've been so worried about you why such the dramatic reaction?"

"What dramatic reaction?"

"To what I said before I wouldn't have said it if I had knew that it would upset you"

"Omg Louis you would never understand no one will ever understand"

"Emma please help me to understand"

"I can't tell you I just can't you will hate me, instantly judge me"

"Emz I would never do that ever im with you through thick and thin you should know this by now so are you going to tell me what's up?"

"It's hard to explain over the phone Lou if you really want to know you should come to mine tomorrow as I can't come yours you know babysitting and what not"

"Who you babysitting Leon?" my throat tightened at the mention of his name I replied a bit shaky "Yes"

"You ok? You sound a bit shaken"

"Yes im fine Lou just be at mine at 10am tomoz yeah we need to talk see you then bye" and with that I hung up and flung myself onto my bed hoping sleep would soon take over.

Chapter 12-All is revealed (or is it?)


	12. Chapter 12 All is revealed or is it?

Chapter 12-All is revealed (or is it?)

Emma's POV

"Lou Lou" Leon screamed while running into Louis's arms.

"Hey little man" Louis replied while cradling him "How you doing?"

"Not good sis won't let me have choc choc" Leon told Louis with a sigh and a frown on his face the way he talked you wouldn't think he was only 2.

"You know you're not aloud chocolate before your dinner" I told him sternly.

"Jeez Emma your talking to him as if you're his mam" Louis told me.

I froze in place and my face went pale as I felt the life be washed out of me right on the spot. "Emma, you there?" Louis questioned while waving a hand in front of my face "Erm yeah sorry would you like a drink?"

"Im good thanks" Louis said with a questioning look on his face.

"Okay, Leon why don't you go play with your toys in your room I need to talk to Louis"

"Okay sis see you soon" he replied with a massive grin on his face, oh how I love him if only he knew the truth.

"So Emma you going to tell me what's up or you going to keep avoiding it?"

"Louis it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just its kind of big!"

"It shouldn't matter Emz you should trust me you know you can!"

"Okay…so you know when I went away for a year two years ago?"

"Yeah but im not quite understanding were this is going"

"Just listen!"

"Ok" Louis said looking a bit defensive.

"Well…" My sentence was interrupted by the vibrations of my phone on the coffee table. I picked up my phone and the scree read _**Incoming call: Harry (Curly mop)**_.

"Im just going to answer this"

"Ok don't be long"

I walked into the kitchen and clicked accept.

"Hello?"

"Hello Emma you ok? You looked a bit ill when you left yesterday"

"Yes im fine I was just really tired"

"Bullshit there was something up and we all know it we know what Louis said and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way as I do but there was no need for that reaction!"

Shock over took my face 'feel the same way' what does he mean by that it couldn't mean what I think could it?

"Emma you there!"

"Yeah sorry was just thinking"

"About?" He was pushing me.

"You know what forget it you guys will never ever understand what I've been through and trust me it's a lot, Louis doesn't even know about it so what makes you think im going to tell you lot beats me!"

"Wow Emma calm down I was only asking if you were ok"

"Well don't bother I have Louis and that's all I need Ok?" and with that I hung up and stormed back into the living room to be faced with a confused Louis.

"Please don't ask"

"Ok" He replied opening his arms and I accepted and we just lay there with me cuddled into his chest.

"So Emma are you going to tell me what you were trying to say before we were interrupted"

"Please do not judge me"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because we moved away for a year because of me"

"I thought you moved because your dad had a one year promotion?"

"Yeah that was our cover story but we moved away because I was…"

"Emma you're not going to say what I think you're going to say are you?" Louis questioned while pushing me up to look into his eyes.

"That depends what you think im going to say"

"Leon's not your brother is he?" I just shook my head as the tears began to roll down my face Louis pulled me in for another hug while stroking my hair and 'shushing' me.

"Emma?"

"What?" I sniffled.

"Who's the dad?"

"I can't tell you he will find me and kill me if anyone knew" I said as the tears began to flow again.

"How would he know I knew?"

"He just would Louis trust me he would know and he wouldn't think twice before killing me or Leon" Louis hugged me tighter.

"Does Leon know?"

"Of course he doesn't he actually thinks im his sister and my mams his mam"

"He has a right to know you know that right?"

"I know but he is way too young to understand, I'd rather him lead a normal life with a 'mam and dad'

"But Emma…"

"No buts that's how it is and that's how its staying ok?"

"Ok, one more thing this don't explain your reaction to what I said last night"

"I reacted like that because I don't want to like anyone, I just can't trust anyone anymore and what if they found out they were actually dating a single mam"

"You do know Harry really likes you don't you? And you can trust him he's a good lad you should have seen his reaction when we knew you were in hospital and when you forgot all about him, then after that kiss he would not stop staring at you, he never has to know about Leon"

"Louis I think I like him too but I just don't know if I can trust anyone im sorry"

"Emz why not just live in the moment for once he won't judge you at all and even if you don't want to give him a shot I think you should phone and apologise for what you said before that really hurt him you know?"

"Prove it"

Louis took out his phone and began browsing it until he found what he was looking for "Look"

I looked and the screen read.

**To: Louis**

**From: Hazza**

_**Is Emma ok? I know your with her im really worried I think she hates me now I've totally blew it man why do I have to be such a prick H x**_

Tears began to prick in my eyes again I thought I was all cried out…clearly not. I do need to apologise though that much is clear.

"Emma! I want din dins" I heard Leon cry from the top of the stairs.

"Ok darling what would you like?"

"PANCAKES!"

"Ok pancakes it is" I said as a smile spread across my face, oh how I love my little boy so much.


	13. Chapter 13 I've Lost Her AGAIN!

Chapter 13-I've lost her…AGAIN!

Harrys POV

I sat perched on the end of my bed while my leg was having a little spasm because I was getting so nervous you know what I mean. I kept twirling my phone in my hand and locking it and unlocking it contemplating weather to ring or not. I give in that's it im ringing. After about the fifth ring she answered which made me sigh a little in relief because I thought it was just going to go to answer machine. My thoughts were interrupted by a timid voice speaking through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Emma you ok? You looked a bit ill when you left yesterday"

"Yes im fine I was just really tired"

I knew she was lying I just had to be honest with her and tell her how I feel "Bullshit there was something up and we all know it we know what Louis said and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way as I do but there was no need for that reaction!"

She never replied I began to worry the line had gone dead but no we were still connected "Emma you there!"

"Yeah sorry was just thinking"

"About?" I was trying to push her I knew she was hiding something and I knew it was big.

"You know what forget it you guys will never ever understand what I've been through and trust me it's a lot, Louis doesn't even know about it so what makes you think im going to tell you lot beats me!"

"Wow Emma calm down I was only asking if you were ok" when she was shouting I began to feel a hell of a lot more worried and concerned and this was the moment I knew I'd most likely blew it.

"Well don't bother I have Louis and that's all I need Ok?" The line went dead…yep I blew it!

I flung myself back on to bed and just stared at the ceiling until I knew what I had to do, I had to text Louis chances are she will be with him anyway so he will already know what went down.

I began taping on my phone meaning every word I wrote

_**Compose new message**_

_**To Louis**_

_**Is Emma ok? I know your with her im really worried I think she hates me now I've totally blew it man why do I have to be such a prick H x**_

Once I clicked send my thoughts went into over drive what if it's true what if I have lost her…AGAIN!


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions Fists Phone calls

Chapter 14-Confessions, Fists and Phone Calls

Harry's POV

I trailed myself down the stairs practically dragging my body as it felt so heavy with guilt. When I went into the living room I realised everyone was here everyone apart from Louis and Emma this made my heart sink a little bit more.

I plonked myself down on the sofa next to Zayn and Michaela who are cuddled up with each other I wish that was me and Emma "shut up Harry your just torturing yourself" I thought to myself. Suddenly Liam's voice broke the thoughts in my head.

"Guys, I want to tell you something" Liam started, he paused.

"I really like Emma." He rushed the words I think hoping we didn't hear but I heard alright and as soon as he said that, I felt my heart stop. I stood up.

Anger and hurt was written all over my face "What?" I asked, trying to keep my anger at bay. Liam looked at me with a nervous expression.

"I like Emma." He almost whispered my fist clenched by my side. I liked Emma! He knows I like Emma!

"You're joking right?" I questioned him and he shook his head.

"I like Emma." I said taking a step forward. "I've always liked Emma; I was the one who suffered when she was in hospital! You didn't give a crap!"

"I did! I cared! We all cared! She's not just your friend" Liam shouted back at me. Once again I took a step closer, I felt everyone else stand up as well.

"Calm down guys, there is no need to shout." Michaela said. I ignored her I knew she was just trying to help but I didn't want it.

"Emma is mine. You stay away from her Liam." I said, my voice was threatening and filled with anger.

"She's not a piece of property Harry what happened to not wanting to objectify girls and anyway last thing I heard was that she yelled at you. Guess all girls don't fall for your charms." Liam said.

What he just said got to me and I couldn't hold the anger anymore so I charged at him with a raised a fist, but Zayn stopped me before I did something id regret.

"Calm down guys! Don't let a girl ruin your friendship." he said

"It's not just a girl, its Emma, she's different." I said, calming myself down.

"Still, you shouldn't fall out because of her, she wouldn't want that." Niall said. I nodded and turned around to leave I couldn't deal with this.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I can't help what I feel." Liam called after me I nodded gently at him and walked away. Before I had got up the stairs I heard Abbie's voice.

"Well, that was dramatic." I sighed tell me about it and with that I continued up the stairs and flopped on my bed hoping the ground would swallow me up.

Emma's POV

I spent the rest of my day cuddled up to Louis and Leon while we watched all Leon's kid's programmes which I find quite annoying but Louis looked like he was loving it.

All I could think about was if I should phone Harry or not he was constantly in my mind and it's really annoying I just want to get him on the brain. I sigh really heavily in anger at myself.

"What's up Emz?" Louis asked looking a little concerned.

"Should I call Harry and apologize?" I questioned him knowing he would know the right thing to do.

"I honestly think you should because although he can be a prick he does care and he does really like you" he answered quite bluntly

I let out another big sigh and said "Okay but if I fuck up I blame you carrot boy" and I winked at him leaving the room. I now knew exactly what I was going to say to Harry weather he will understand or not is a whole different story.

Harry's POV

I could hear a slight vibration next to me on my bedside table I knew it was my phone so I grabbed it off the side lazily glancing at the screen .My eyes widened in shock as the screen read:

_**Emma Calling**_

I answered immediately "Hello"

"Hello Harry look im sorry but we need to talk…"


	15. Chapter 15 I like her but i think i lv u

Chapter 15-I like her but I think I love you!

Vicky's POV

I was stood there in shock watching Liam and Harry argue they were best friends they shouldn't be doing this over a girl and especially a girl who's already been through so much.

This wasn't my only worry at this moment in time as I feel like my heart has just been ripped out of my chest by the one and only Liam Payne as soon as he said the words 'I like Emma' my heart stopped.

I had liked Liam for a while now but I hadn't told anyone because I didn't really know what to say and I don't think Emma or Abbie will understand because they both can get whoever they want so they don't really ponder on it. Although Emma surprisingly has never had a boyfriend she always rejected every lad that asked her even Louis at one point that was an awkward month after that.

I was smacked back into reality when I heard Liam shouting "She's not a piece of property Harry what happened to not wanting to objectify girls and anyway last thing I heard was that she yelled at you. Guess all girls don't fall for your charms." Wow I bet that stung.

Before Harry could react with a punch Zayn stopped them "Calm down guys! Don't let a girl ruin your friendship." he said

"It's not just a girl, its Emma, she's different." Harry replied, calming himself down.

"Still, you shouldn't fall out because of her, she wouldn't want that." Niall said. Harry nodded and turned around to leave.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I can't help what I feel." Liam called after him Harry nodded gently at him and walked away.

Abbie sighed then said "Well, that was dramatic." I just looked at her as if to say you're telling me.

Once Harry had left Liam also turned to leave but I grabbed his arm before he could.

I whispered "Are you ok? Want to talk about it?"

He simply nodded and carried on walking towards the garden I followed him.

We sat on the bench in Harry and Liam's back garden that was looking out across to a little river and bridge at the end of it. I felt an awkward silence build up so I knew I should break it.

"So Li what's on your mind?" I questioned

"A lot of things…Too many things" He sighed looking at the ground.

I gently pulled his chin up so he would look me in the eyes and not at the ground "You know sometimes when you like someone you just gotta let it go because there may be someone they like better" he pulled a puzzled expression.

"Trust me Li I know how it feels I mean my best friends are Abbie and Emma for god sake they always get there first even if they do reject them in Emma's case"

"Vicky that must be horrible I don't see why you don't get a lot of attention your beautiful" He smiled

I blushed a little then quickly smiled back "Thanks Li that means a lot but boys don't look for beautiful they look for fit and hot"

"Not all boys do Vic" he winked at me. I blushed again seriously im going to be a tomato by the end of this.

"Haha your cute when you blush" Liam giggled to himself.

"Thanks at least it got you smiling" I said trying not to blush more.

"Nah it was you that did that" he said looking into my eyes "Did I ever tell you, you have beautiful eyes"

"No you didn't Li"

"Well okay then Vicky you have beautiful eyes" I smiled up at him.

"Thanks again Li, you sure know how to make a girl feel good"

"It's not intentional I mean it" He smiled at me gradually getting closer to my face I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Liam you like Emma shouldn't you be saying all this to her" he stopped moving and looked at me again.

"You know Vic you've made me realise something and I must have been dumb to not notice"

"What is it Li?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"I may like Emma, Vicky but I think I love you" and with that he leaned in even further his lips literally inches from mine I looked at him as if to say are you sure, he nodded and placed his lips on mine.

I swear to god it was bonfire night because it felt like there were fireworks everywhere. When we finally parted my lips were tingling wishing his would return.

I began giggling at a thought I just had "What's up?" Liam asked.

"That was so CHEESY!" I said through all my giggles Liam began laughing too "Haha yeah I guess it was but it was perfect"

I swear that boy was trying to kill me with words.

Liam's POV

Oh my god how did I never notice before while I was crushing on Emma the perfect girl was right in front of me. As soon as she said "Liam you like Emma shouldn't you be saying all this to her" I knew I should tell her my new realisation.

"You know Vic you've made me realise something and I must have been dumb to not notice" I spoke aloud to her well there's no going back now.

"What is it Li?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"I may like Emma, Vicky but I think I love you" I leaned in even further our lips literally inches from each other she looked at me saying are you sure with her eyes, I nodded because I was more than sure and I placed my lips on hers.

I could feel the fireworks as soon as my lips touched hers. When we were begging for air we parted and I swear my lips were tingling as if hers were still there.

Vicky began giggling oh god she didn't like it she doesn't feel the same omg what a prat I am "What's up?" I asked.

"That was so CHEESY!" she said through fits of giggles I began laughing to realising it wasn't as bad as I thought "Haha yeah I guess it was but it was perfect" I said she looked shocked but entirely pleased.

"Vicky….?" I asked hoping I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"Yes Liam" She smiled.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked a bit dubious.

"I would love to Liam" She smiled at me.

"Okay I shall text you the time and place" I winked at her.

She giggled and began walking back inside I followed her back in not long after wondering what was going on inside because there was a load of shouting and the voices sound like Emma and Harry…


	16. Chapter 16 Why dont you understand?

Chapter 16-Why don't you understand?

Louis POV

Emma sighed really heavily beside me breaking the silence that had been hovering around for a while.

"What's up Emz?" I asked feeling a little concerned.

"Should I call Harry and apologize?" she questioned.

"I honestly think you should because although he can be a prick he does care and he does really like you" I answered quite bluntly

She let out another big sigh and said "Okay but if I fuck up I blame you carrot boy" she turned around and winked at me then walked off into the kitchen to phone Harry.

…..

After what felt like forever Emma re-entered the room with a saddened expression on her face. I stood up telling Leon to go back upstairs and we will play with the bricks later. He nodded and ran up the stairs with a wide grin on his face.

"Im guessing that didn't go well" I commented

"You guessed right he is nothing but a selfish asshole" She spoke holding back tears I pulled her in for a hug and my shirt was wet in an instant.

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't understand, he never understands" she sobbed

"How does that make him a selfish asshole Emz" I looked at her a bit confused.

"Just forget it"

"No I won't this is making you upset and were going to sort it out" I sighed

"How?" it was her turn to look confused.

"Go get your so..Brother and get him into his shoes and jacket we are going to Harry and Liam's house"

"NO!"

"Em this is the only way it's going to be solved I won't let him upset you, you know that" I reassured her.

"Fine but that doesn't mean im happy about it"

"I know, I know just trust me and go get Leon" I smiled walking towards the front door grabbing my car keys on the way and just stood there and waited for Emma and Leon to come back.

When they got back he was already in his Ben 10 jacket and flashing trainers…jealous I want flashing trainers.

"Hey Lou can we take his pushchair because he's getting tired"

"Yeah not a problem" I smiled at her as she went and got the push chair.

When we were finally ready in the car we made our way towards Harry and Liam's house. Leon was asleep in his chair when we got there so we just put him in his push chair so we didn't wake him. Emma was looking incredibly nervous and was dragging behind me pushing Leon.

"Come on Emma we've came this far there's no point going now come on"

"Okay im coming" she replied as I knocked on the door she slowly approached behind me I looked back and smiled until the door flung open revealing Zayn.

"Hey Louis…Emma didn't expect to see you here come on in" Zayn smiled I don't think he had noticed Leon yet because Emma was practically hiding behind my back. We walked in to the living room to a lot of screaming and laughing going on and I shushed everyone as I walked in not wanting them to wake Leon.

They all looked at me confused until I moved out of the way to reveal Emma and Leon standing there "Hey everyone" Emma whispered.

"Erm…Emma who's the baby?" Niall asked trying not to sound offensive.

"Erm…my baby brother Leon" She stuttered a little she was really pale and looked really weak.

"Emma you ok?" Abbie asked

"Im fine" she answered

"How come we've never met Leon?" Abbie questioned

"You've heard about him he was born when I was away with my parents for my dad's business trip mam never knew before she went so she was shocked to find out when we got there" Emma replied looking very uncomfortable.

Emma's POV

"How come we've never met Leon?" Abbie questioned

"You've heard about him he was born when I was away with my parents for my dad's business trip mam never knew before she went so she was shocked to find out when we got there" I replied felling incredibly uncomfortable and awkward oh god this wasn't happening I never wanted my friends other than Louis to meet Leon and Louis was only aloud because he was my best friend and was always around my house.

I knew I should try and change the subject "Where's Vicky and Liam?" Abbie sniggered when I asked this

"There in the garden Vicky's comforting him" Abbie replied still laughing a little under her breath.

"Comforting what happened and be honest" I said in a stern tone.

"Liam and Harry had an argument about…"

"About what Abbie?" I asked feeling a little angry she was struggling to tell me.

"It was about you!" Abbie shouted.

All the lads scattered out of the room with their girlfriends and Leon in tow leaving just me and Abbie.

"Now can you please explain why they were arguing about me!" I asked getting nervous

"Well Liam told us he liked you which made Harry angry because he likes you to and has for a while so they started arguing and Harry and Liam said a few nasty things to each other and Harry nearly hit Liam but Zayn stopped them and they aint talked since" she spoke really fast running out of breath.

"Wait what nasty things were said?"

"Liam basically said Harry objectifies you like you're a piece of property and Harry said Liam didn't care about you it wasn't that bad" Abbie whispered.

"Oh god could this get any worse" I said as I saw a figure in the doorway that had curls on the top of their head yep it was Harry 'Great'.

"What are you doing here?" Harry questioned getting closer to me and Abbie.

"I came to see my friends is that ok" I spat him Abbie began to walk away because she could feel the tension.

"Erm yeah I suppose" he said looking a bit shocked at my raise of voice.

Louis POV

We could hear them from the kitchen arguing we just couldn't quite make up what about because they weren't shouting which im happy about because Leon's still asleep.

"I HATE YOU HARRY YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD!" We heard Emma…scream woops spoke to soon Leon was beginning to stir in his sleep.

"LEAST IM NOT A SELF-CENTRED ATTENTION SEEKING BITCH WHO WON'T EVEN SAY WHATS UP!" Ouch poor Emma I bet that hurt I knew I should check on them till I hear Leon cry.

"Lou, Lou where's my sis?" He asked looking droopy eyed still, I unplugged him and carried him through to the living room hoping that they had calmed down.

As I walked in Harry looked up "Who's the kid?"

"It's Emma's brother Leon and he wants his sister" I looked over at Emma who was sat on a chair with her head in her hands and you could hear her faint sobbing. I placed Leon down and he toddled over to Emma.

"Sissy what's wrong why you crying only baby's like me cry" Leon said I couldn't help but laugh a little I looked over at Harry who was just about to get up and leave.

"Hey don't you dare leave you two need to apologise to each other for what you said because what you both said none of it was true Harry's not a selfish bastard and I know Emma's anything but a self-centred attention seeking bitch she hates the attention being on her NOW APOLIGISE!"

They both looked at me a little shocked even Leon looked a little wide eyed.

Emma began to stutter "im…sorry…Harry but I really do have a lot on my mind at the moment sorry"

Harry looked at her and saw that she truly meant it as realisation hit him he apologised to "I'm so sorry Emma I didn't mean a word of what I said it was just a heat of the moment sort of thing I really am sorry hugs?"

"Hugs" Emma smiled and put Leon down to go hug Harry. I decided I best leave them so I wandered off into the kitchen to see Abbie sat by herself because the others were all with each other.

So I decided I'd go sit with her "hey Abbs"

Harrys POV

I was so glad me and Emma had made up I really didn't mean a word of what I said it was just like I said a heat of the moment action. So here we are sharing our make-up hug when I think its Leon came up to Emma and pulled on her pants.

"Yes sweetie?" Emma asked him.

"Can I feel Harry's curly hair?" I giggled and so did Emma he was so cute he looked a lot like Emma just in a cute little 2 year old boy form.

"Here knock yourself out" I said as I picked him up he started giggling and going crazy with my hair Emma was in fits of laughter but could still see the pain behind her eyes.

I needed to find out what was up…

Louis POV

"So Abbie how you been?" I asked her generally being curious we hadn't talked much in ages.

"I've been okay I suppose were going to be a little lonely from now on though" she sighed.

"And why's that?" I asked a bit confused

"Well Liam and Vicky are sort of together and Emma's got all that Harry drama going on and the rest of the group are all together"

"Liam and Vicky really? Aww that's sweet" I smiled wishing I had the courage he had of course I'd been crushing on Abbie for ages but I wasn't sure she felt the same.

"Yeah really a little shocking but they look good together"

"How would you like to hang out this weekend just as friends of course?" I rushed the last part getting a bit nervous.

"You know what Louis that would be really nice but who said I wanted to just be friends" she winked at me then said "I have to go now text me the details"

Oh my god did that just happen I was so happy now all I needed to do was to beg Harry to help Emma look after Leon as she would be alone this weekend I hope it's not too short notice as its Friday now.

….

Harrys POV

Everyone had left mine and Liam's house now and I was in my room lying on my bed with millions of thoughts buzzing round my head when I was interrupted by the buzz of my phone I read the screen _**[1] New message **_I clicked it open it read

_**To Harry**_

_**From Louis**_

_**Hey Harry could you do me a big favour and help Emma look after Leon for the weekend I was going to but im going on a date with Abbie ;) and I thought it would give you two a chance to talk aswell pretty pretty please with a carrot on top. L x**_

_I _quickly replied:

_**Yeah sure just tell Emma before I show up I don't want all the questions thrown at me when I don't know half the answers and oh you and Abbie ehh? Good luck mate H x**_


	17. Chapter 17 Will it end with a bang?

Chapter 17-

Emma's POV

I sat in my living room with Leon playing with his building bricks, he was getting me to build stuff then he would go around knocking it down.

"RAWR, im a dinosaur!" Leon shouted while knocking all my little buildings over I couldn't help but laugh he was so cute.

"Argh save me!" I screamed through more fits of giggles.

"Emma dinosaur is hungry" Leon complained.

"Okay what does this hungry dinosaur want to eat" I knew what was coming as soon as I said it "PANCAKES" he screamed nearly deafening me.

"Okay I will go make some while you go upstairs and play with your toys ok?"

"Ok" he toddled off humming to himself god I loved that child he always put a smile on my face.

I wonder how he would react if I told him the truth when he was older would he hate me? Or love me? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; I put the mixing bowl down and made my way to the door.

I swung open the door to reveal a mop of curls and Harry hidden beneath them he looked up and smiled showing his dimples. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry Louis explained come on in and welcome to the mad house for the weekend" I chuckled at him.

"Thank god thought I was going to get loads of confused questions fired at me that I didn't know the answer to" He smiled.

"Follow me to the kitchen im making pancakes for Leon he loves them, would you like some?" I asked him

"Yeah sure as long as you can cook" he winked.

"Of course I can I cook for Leon all the time because mams to busy"

"Okay I'll give you a chance" He laughed.

"Can you go check on Leon please while I finish this pancake?"

"Yeah sure which room?"

"He's upstairs you'll be able to guess which room trust me" I grinned.

Harrys POV

"Can you go check on Leon please while I finish this pancake?"

"Yeah sure which room?"

"He's upstairs you'll be able to guess which room trust me" she grinned.

I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Leon's room. When I got to the top of the stairs I could tell which was Leon's room straight away she was right the whole door was covered in SpongeBob and Ben 10 stickers then it had 4 block capital letters on that spelt LEON.

As I approached his door there was no noise coming out of it maybe he liked to play in silence although this is what I wanted to believe I highly doubted it. I twisted open the door getting nervous then I quickly flung it open to reveal nothing but a room full of toys scattered everywhere and the windows wide open….wait the windows wide open oh my god where is he.

I quickly ran to the window I don't know why or what I expected to see but there was nothing until I noticed a piece of paper floating around next to the window with the big letters E M M A on it…Emma. I decided I best not open it and let her do it but that means that now I've got to reveal to her that her little brothers missing.

I quickly ran down the stairs screaming her name.

"What the hell is all the noise about?" she asked looking a little angry.

"Leon's not in his room and the windows wide open I think he's been kidnapped but I found this" I handed her the note.

She began crying so much she forgot about the note I was shushing her and embracing her into a comforting hug letting my hoodie soak up all the tears.

"hey, hey it's okay calm down im going to phone everyone now and get them to help us search for him ok?" she just nodded with tears still flowing down her face.

"I'll go phone them you look at the note" and with that I went to phone the rest of the gang.

Emma's POV

I can't believe it my baby is gone I want him back I've never felt so much hurt in my life how could I be so careless and not check on him. See this is why my mam was raising him…was no don't say was he is alive I know he is.

Interrupting my thoughts again Harry re-entered the room. "Emma everyone is on their way they're going to help us look don't worry we will find him you opened the note yet?"

Oh crap I completely forgot "No, not yet" I said this while picking the note back up it had my name on the front so the person knew my name. I don't know who could want to take my baby away. Then it hit me and the note clarified me thoughts.

It read;

Ever want to see your baby again I suggest you meet me in the alley…you know which one….Anthony.

I knew that name anywhere oh god I felt sick. Harry looked at me funny.

"You ok? What did it say?" he looked really concerned but I didn't reply I just pushed past him and sprinted for the door I knew exactly where I was going and which alley he meant it was only round the corner luckily because im not the fastest runner.

I could hear Harry's footfalls behind me but they were faint meaning he was quite a bit behind. Suddenly I could see the alley fast approaching it brought back all the memories of that horrible night I winced and turned down the alley.

Then I saw him standing there leaning against the wall grimacing. My heart sunk when I saw the little figure beside him all tied up and taped up. I can't believe he'd do this to my baby….OUR baby I winced again at just thinking this.

"Nice of you to show up Emma" Anthony smirked.

"Do you really think I was going to let you get away with stealing my baby?"

Anthony grabbed hold of Emma tight around the wrists then slammed her against the wall. Emma grunted a little at the impact.

"Please think about Leon…our son he shouldn't see this" I screamed at him.

"We wouldn't have a son if you'd just killed the bastard before it knew what was going on" He scowled at me this made my blood boil so much.

"We also wouldn't have one if you and your dumb mates hadn't attacked me that night" I spat at him.

"You must never call me or my mates dumb again you hear me" I never replied I just remained silent and scared "I said do you hear me" I nodded and he forcefully pushed a cold metal object to my neck.

Harrys POV

Emma had turned down an alley I wanted to know what the hell was going on and I stopped in my tracks when I heard Emma and a male's voice.

"Do you really think I was going to let you get away with stealing my baby?" she screamed at someone

Suddenly I heard Emma grunt a little.

"Please think about Leon…our son he shouldn't see this" she screamed someone again,

"We wouldn't have a son if you'd just killed the bastard before it knew what was going on" The male voice finally spoke. Wait im confused Emma has a son with this mystery person and that son was Leon her 'brother'. I moved closer so I could see everything that was going on I could see the male had Emma pushed against a wall his hands tightened around her wrists.

"We also wouldn't have one if you and your dumb mates hadn't attacked me that night" she spat at him. Wait had she been…raped.

"You must never call me or my mates dumb again you hear me" Emma never replied she just remained silent and scared "I said do you hear me" she nodded and he forcefully pushed a cold metal object to her neck. He kept it there for a while taunting her and she tried to speak and he just told her if she said anything he would blow her head off what was I meant to do. I looked around then to my horror I caught sight of Leon tied and taped up right that was it the last straw and I quickly got closer to the alley when….BANG!


End file.
